


Missing You

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is missing Lee</p><p>companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/326121">Lonely Tonight</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Harry flopped back on his king size bed and sighed. He didn't know what possessed him to remain on shore while Seaview went to sea for a routine six week cruise collecting samples and taking volcanic readings in the South Pacific. Five weeks ago when his submarine left without him, every reason he'd had for staying behind had been valid. His desk really had been piled with paperwork that his assistant, Katie, was unable to complete for him. The lab did need to be prepared to receive the data Seaview would be bringing back for NIMR and The World Geologic Survey to analyze. And he really did need to finish the Navy fit-reps for his men. He didn't want to jeopardize the men not receiving their promotions just because they worked for him and he'd put off doing the proper paperwork.

Even with the work he'd accomplished without the distraction of Seaview, it had been a long five weeks with another long week ahead of him. Harry was sure Katie had been ready to quit a number of times because of his increasingly irritable mood. He knew she would breath a sigh of relief when Seaview returned. Not only would it get him out of the office and back into the lab where he couldn't bug her as much but it also meant the return of his lover and the calming influence the man had in his life.

Harry ran his hands down his bare chest, combing through the russet hair. He imagined his lovers long fingers caressing his chest, brushing over his tightening nipples and finding the spots that both tickled and aroused. Keeping one hand on a nipple, pinching it gently between his fingers, Harry let his other drift downward. Flicking open the towel surrounding his hips, he began to lazily stroke his soft cock. As he began to feel the tingle of desire, he closed his eyes and saw his lover in his mind. He could almost feel those elegant hands stroking him to full hardness and fondling his testicles. When he could no longer ignore the arousal he kindled, Harry began to manipulate his foreskin up and down over the sensitive head of his penis, spreading the steadily leaking fluid. Imagining > the lithe body of his lover over him, tasting him, stroking him. Harry pushed himself closer and closer to orgasm, crying, "Lee!" as he spilled his cream, wishing it was in Lee's body instead of in his hand.

Using the damp towel still pinned under him, Harry cleaned his cream off his stomach and hands before tossing the towel off the side of the bed. The lassitude he felt because of the orgasm did nothing to ease the ache he had due to Lee's absence. It wasn't just the sex he missed, because while making love with Lee was beautiful, it was the companionship he missed the most -- the simple pleasure of coming home to find Lee already home and waiting on him. Not to mention the thrill of having someone, Lee, who cared enough for him to ignore his bitching and drag him from his office or lab when he became obsessed and ignored the basic things like eating and sleeping. But the simplest of thing, like lying with his head in Lee's lap in front of the fire at home or having coffee together on Seaview was what he missed most. He couldn't begin to count the number of times in the past five weeks he'd picked up the phone or turned to tell Lee something and every time he'd felt the stab of loneliness as he realised Lee wasn't there.

Rolling over, Harry pulled the covers around him as he embraced Lee's pillow. He had just one more week to get through then Lee would be home. He vowed to never let Seaview go to sea for any length of time without him again. Closing his eyes, Harry drifted off to sleep to dream about his missing lover.

 

*end*


End file.
